


Lumberjack Therapy

by shecamefromwildspace



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Other, vorsil legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecamefromwildspace/pseuds/shecamefromwildspace
Summary: Kassia keeps Arcann out of trouble and introduces him to the wonderful world of forestry





	Lumberjack Therapy

“It's happening again!”  
Kas glared at her comm, “What, exactly, is happening again?”  
The girl answered, “Arcann, well, actually, the nerf-heads from Taris are – look, they backed him into a corner, basically. He's about to blow and we're all more than a little afraid, will you please come?”  
Kas sighed, put down her pad and caf and got up. “On my way.”  
“How did I get to be the designated adult day care provider for the former emperor anyway?” she thought to herself.  
By the time she got down to the sparring room she had passed half a dozen groups whispering amongst themselves, witnessing what appeared to be transfers of creds. She guessed they were betting on how badly Arcann was going to hurt someone.  
The girl on the comm was right, the four idiots had backed Arcann into a corner where they were yelling insults at him and laughing. There were three Jedi and two Sith in the sparring room, trying to look like they didn't notice what was going on.  
“Typical,” she thought, “everyone is afraid to step in and be the first to say this is not right.”  
Arcann was standing with his hands clenched and face as red as sunset on Tatooine, but he hadn't laid a hand on anyone. Yet.  
Kas was angry at the situation, but was surprised to find she felt bad for Arcann. “Enough!” she yelled.  
The Tarisians turned to look at her, mouths open that they were being addressed. “We was just having a little fun, isn't that right, boys?” The leader grinned. “You unnerstand, he put the Commander and you in carbonite for five years, you gotta be as pissed as we are that he's runnin' free here 'stead of takin' a cold nap himself.”  
“I'm going to say this once, using small words, so you get it. Stand. Down.” Kas said menacingly.  
The fools just laughed. “Sure, sure, we'll stan' down.” They had the audacity to wink as they turned back towards Arcann.  
They raised their training sabers a couple inches before all four of them went down with stun bolts in their backs. “I did warn you.” she said. “Get these four down to detention and lock them up. I'll be down later.” She said to the security team that finally showed up.  
She looked at Arcann, gestured for him to follow her and headed for the hangar. As they walked along Arcann took a couple of deep breaths like he was going to say something but he never did. That was fine with her. Right now she was so mad that she probably would have yelled at anyone who tried to talk to her. Her murder walk and determined glare made everyone she met take a step back and let the two of them pass.  
Once they got to the hangar she gestured towards the speeder bikes. “Grab one and follow me.” Arcann looked puzzled, but didn't say anything.  
The ride calmed her down, as it usually did. There was nothing like riding a speeder along the pine trails to help her cool her head. By the time they arrived at their destination, she was almost smiling.  
“Alright, Arcann. First, let me say I'm sorry for the way those idiots were treating you. Second, let me say I'm sorry that no one else on this damned base stepped in, that is not the way the Commander wants things to run here, and I'll have a word with her later about this whole mess. Those stupa druks will have an appropriate punishment, I guarantee it. Felix usually has some good ideas, I'll get his input. Third, I'm impressed. You didn't lash out at them and give them the beating they so rightfully deserved, and I can only imagine how hard it was not to do exactly that. However satisfying it would have been, I guess you know that wouldn't help your case out any, so again, I'm impressed. I bet you still have a lot of pent up frustration that you need to release, and I'm here to help.  
Sorry, I kinda get talking too much when I have someone that will listen. I don't have that many friends. But, you don't want to hear about that, and it doesn't matter anyway, and there I go again, talking too much. Sorry about that. At any rate, welcome to Lumberjack Therapy.”  
Arcann looked at her long enough for the silence to start to become uncomfortable. “Thank you for what you did back there.”  
Kas raised her eyebrow a little bit and replied, “No problem.”  
Arcann looked around. “Why am I here? What is this Lumberjack Therapy?”  
“Ah, yes, the reason we're here,” she said relieved, “well, you see, when you live with a bunch of Force users that come from all different parts of the galaxy -- galaxies,” she corrected herself, “things tend to get a little tense at times. And when they started taking their frustrations out on each other, things got messy, bones were broken, feelings got hurt, revenge started happening, it wasn't pretty. So I thought to myself, how could they get their energies vented some other way? Some way that wouldn't involve person versus person? And then it hit me, Kas, you're on a planet that is full of forests. Sometimes we need a little land cleared to expand the base, lumber is always useful and we can always sell the surplus on any number of worlds, let's take advantage of this.  
So Zise and I talked about it, and of course, she said since it was my idea, I needed to implement it.  
Thanks, Zise. Long story short, I brought a bunch of Force users down here to cut up some trees! Now, it's not just about cutting down a tree, if you fell it, you have to prepare it, meaning all the branches get cut off and you haul it back to the base camp here. Once the trunk is here, people can take their frustrations out on cutting it up, or doing Force hoodoo whatever on it, and it helps. Now it had the unintentional side effect of...” she trailed off. “I'm doing it again, sorry. Anyway, if you want to smack some trees around, here they are.” She looked at the ground, ashamed.  
“I think that's brilliant.” Arcann said. “What is the unintentional side effect?”  
“You really want to know?” Kas asked, surprised.  
“Yes. I can understand how this would help anger issues, which is obviously why I'm here, but it seems like you feel there's another benefit. I'd like to hear it.” He answered.  
“Huh. Okay. Usually people take advantage of me shutting my mouth for two seconds as an invitation to run. Alright. Well, with all the lumber piling up here, some of it gets used for firewood, nothing cheers up the base during the winter like a nice fire.” She paused, looking at him to see if he was going to take the opportunity to leave.  
“It looks like not all of it is used for firewood. What else is it used for?” He said, clasping his hands behind his back and pacing while he looked over the area.  
“Well, uh, it all started with Katri. She wanted to make her quarters fancy, none of this industrial dosh we were all using, so she talks to the people on the base till she finds a couple who knew a thing or two about making furniture and drags them down here! Next thing I know, they're asking for more wood, I end up with a few crews of Force sensitives who like chopping down trees and we're in business. Now if someone has the creds they can request just about anything, we got people from all over making some of the most beautiful items you can imagine. And best of all, it's therapeutic. The stress level on the base has gotten pretty low,” she glances at Arcann, “most of the time, anyway. Sorry, again, about what happened up there. Here, put my number in your comm and next time this happens, just give me a buzz, alright? I'll come sort it out.”  
Arcann gravely added her number to his comm unit. “I will not abuse this privilege, thank you.”  
“Uh, sure. I mean, no one considers it a privilege, so you don't have to, but, um, anyway.” She looked around. “So, here it is, at any rate. Uh, cut down a tree if I you like, break it up. You can see the areas that we have designated for different uses, wood chips for landscaping, split wood for burning, planks for making stuff. Take your pick. I'm going to, well, I guess since I'm here, I better check in on how things are, but, you know, walk around, decide what you want to do. If you want to! You aren't obligated to do anything... Yeah.” She sighed, frustrated at her self. “I'll just be over there, checking on things.”  
“Lumberjack Therapy. I suppose I will give it a try.” she heard Arcann say as she walked away.


End file.
